Before My Eyes
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: Pinned behind the steering wheel after a car wreck, Inuyasha battles to stay conscious as his life flashes before his eyes. He could only hope they would get to him in time. One-shot.


A/N: Inspired by the song _I Hope They Get to Me in Time_ by Darius Rucker. It's been in the works for a few years now (due to my unintentional hiatus), so enjoy! And please let me know what you think :)

Thank you, as always, to my amazing beta Evervescent. Awesome chick right here!

 **Before My Eyes**

He gripped his mother's hand tightly as she led him through the park. Amber eyes peered around curiously at the crowded playground, watching as children played amongst the various metal structures. Laughter filled the air while parents exchanged words with one another on nearby benches.

A game of kickball had started in a small clearing. The children played while he passed by, his eyes lingering even with his mother's insistent pull.

"Come now, Inuyasha," she beckoned, tugging on his hand. "We must hurry home."

Begrudgingly, he abided by her wishes and followed after her, but not before watching the ball soar over a child's head and land at his feet.

Inuyasha stared at the red ball curiously, hesitantly letting go of his mother's hand and reaching down to pick it up. He paid no attention as his mother's back went ridged and her eyes became guarded. Instead, his gaze rose to meet those of several young children his own age.

They smiled at him invitingly, and he eagerly ran to them with the ball in his hands. "Can I play?" he asked, hopeful.

One of the older boys laughed. "Stupid bastard," he sneered, pointing at Inuyasha with disgust in his eyes. "No one will ever want to play with you!"

He ran off to play another game and the other children followed without a second glance. Inuyasha was left standing alone, confusion flitting through his eyes. _Bastard?_

Slowly, he dropped the ball to his feet and walked back to where his mother stood. Her dark hair was swept over her shoulders and her head was bowed.

"Mother," he questioned as she stooped down to pull him into an embrace. "What's a bastard?"

It was the first time he had ever seen his mother cry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha coughed violently as he pushed himself upright. The air was thick with smoke, making it hard to breathe. He cracked one eye open, trying to see through the gray haze. His mind was in all sorts of confusion to the point where he couldn't tell up from down.

"W-what the hell happened?" he rasped, coughing against the dryness in his throat.

He couldn't recall where he was or where he had been going. Shifting to the side, he was abruptly stilled as an excruciating pain shot up his left arm. A strangled cry tore from his lips. "Fuck!" he shouted hoarsely as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Darkness edged the corners of his mind as he lay still, attempting to allow the pain to pass. He swallowed thickly. He was hurt, pretty bad if he had to guess. His head pounded and his chest felt like it was on fire. He was royally screwed.

Gritting his teeth against the ebb and flow of the pain, he opened his eyes to gaze at the source. His left arm was bent in a sickening direction and he knew it would be futile to even attempt to use it. "Damn," he grumbled. "Definitely broken."

Exhaling deeply, he tried to make out exactly where he was. It took a moment to realize that the door to his left was the interior of a car and he was currently pinned against the steering wheel. The blow from the airbag must have been why his chest burned excruciatingly.

"Car accident," he murmured, laying his head back against the headrest of his seat. "Just fucking great."

He had to think. His left arm was useless and he couldn't feel much below his waist thanks to the steering wheel. Trying to free his legs with one arm would be difficult, as they lay wedged and crushed beneath the dash. Not to mention the entire passenger side of the vehicle was unrecognizable. If he had someone with him, they surely would have been killed.

Inuyasha slumped forward with defeat, resting his forehead against the wheel. He took a few slow breaths, trying to stay calm.

It didn't work. His mind only ran faster with all the possibilities of how he had gotten into this mess and how he was supposed to get out. Rage and frustration boiled in his blood. He squeezed his eyes shut as they began to tear from the smoke.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A grunt tore itself from Inuyasha's throat as he was thrown into a row of lockers. He listened to the taunts and shouts from the students surrounding him as he tried to regain his bearings. He dodged a punch just in time to be kicked in the face, sending him sprawling onto the tiled floor.

"Learn your place, mutt," a boy shouted, pressing his shoe into Inuyasha's back. "Bastards don't belong here." Laughter followed as the group of students walked away, leaving their victim alone in the abandoned hallway.

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, spitting out blood in the process. "Damn," he groaned, feeling the pain in his shoulder and jaw from the attack. "Fucking Kouga. Just wait. When I get my hands on him—"

"Are you all right?"

He felt small hands grasp his forearm and help him into a sitting position. Cautiously, he peered up at the newcomer.

Genuine concern shined brightly in her warm cinnamon eyes and ebony hair cascaded down the length of her back to kiss the end of her shoulder blades. She frowned and furrowed her brows, glancing over his body in search of injuries.

"Keh," he scoffed, wiping blood off his lip with the back of his fist. "Why the hell would you care?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, taken aback by his rude response, but she didn't back down. "Jeez, I was only trying to help," she scolded with annoyance. "Stop being such a jerk."

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't need your help," he told her sharply, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "I can take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're doing a pretty good job of it, aren't you?"

He stayed silent at that, folding his arms over his chest and turning away, stubbornly refusing the assistance she offered. Kouga and his lackeys gave him a beating daily. Inuyasha was used to the pain and humiliation that was brought down upon him. He was born out of wedlock, an affair gone wrong, a love child. A _bastard_ child. He was already counting down the days until graduation, when he would be free from this hell hole and be able to travel as far away as possible.

"Here, let me take a look," the girl said gently, pulling him from his thoughts.

He turned his head to tell her off again, only to find her inches from his face. She peered closely at his busted lip, tracing her fingers lightly over the wounded area. Her breath caressed his skin and the smell of her perfume invaded his senses. He felt heat creep up his neck and flush his cheeks.

She sat back on her knees with a sigh. "You'll have a fat lip for a few days," she concluded, her hand reaching out and kneading his shoulder tenderly. "And your shoulder will probably bruise. Otherwise, you should be fine."

"Told you," he grunted. "What are you? Some kind of doctor?"

Her lips curved upward in a smile. "No, but my mother is a nurse. I picked up a thing or two."

He glanced away. Who was this girl? Didn't she know his history? Every other person in this godforsaken school knew of the skeletons in his closet. So why did she stay and helphim when everyone else shunned him?

Deciding not to think too hard on it, Inuyasha made to stand. He grimaced as the pain rocketed through his right shoulder and he clenched it tightly with his other hand.

"Here, let me help you," she offered, standing up and looping an arm through his to steady him.

Once standing, he pulled away. "Your good deed is done for the day," he snapped. "Feel free to leave."

She frowned. "What's your problem?"

"Don't give me that bull," he griped. "I know your type. Help the poor bullied kid and rack up some good karma, right?"

Exhaling deeply, she collected her books she had set on the floor. "I didn't do it out of pity," she remarked, shooting him a look. "I did it because what they did to you was wrong and you looked like you could use a friend."

"I don't need any friends," he insisted. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, so you've said." She turned to leave, but paused, and spun to face him. "My name is Kagome, by the way."

He raised a brow. "Your point?"

She pulled her lips into a thin line. "Just thought you should know. In case you ever do want a friend."

Inuyasha watched as she turned away and disappeared down the hall, leaving him alone once again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was hot. Silver bangs stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped down the side of his face. He felt like he was on fire. Through the haze of gray, Inuyasha could make out flickers of orange and yellow as flames danced across the hood of the car.

This was bad. This was really fucking bad.

He had seen all of those movies where the hero was able to escape from a burning car, just moments before it exploded because of leaking gas. Unfortunately, this wasn't a movie and he wasn't the hero of the story.

Grunting against the pain as he turned, he attempted to reach over with his good arm and pull the handle of the drivers' side door. It wouldn't budge. He clawed at the lock and tried to yank it free, but it was to no avail. Whatever kind of accident he had been in had damaged the locking component. He pounded his fist as hard as he could against the glass, but it wouldn't break.

Discouraged, he relaxed once more. With the driver side door jammed and the passenger side door a ball of metal, he didn't have many options. Amber eyes scanned the broken windshield and the shards of glass littering the inside of the car. It appeared to be his only choice.

Inuyasha tugged at his legs again, but they wouldn't budge. If he didn't get free, he knew that death would be knocking on his doorstep. He reached up and adjusted his rearview mirror so he could see into the backseat. Perhaps he left something back there that could help him escape.

There!

Standing up on the floor of the back passenger seat was a crowbar. Miroku must have left it there when Inuyasha helped him unpack his new place the other day. "If I get out of this," Inuyasha began, pulling his seatbelt free and reaching behind him to grab the welcoming object. "I'm buying you a beer, lecher."

Suddenly, the car rocked back and forth with his movements, like a teeter totter. His eyes widened with fear as he stilled. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt gravity sway beneath him. The car groaned as metal rubbed against metal, fighting to stay upright on whatever ground was beneath him.

Inuyasha racked his brain. Where was he exactly? Where had he been going? He gulped, waiting with baited breath for something, anything, to happen.

"Home," he mumbled into the smoke screen. "I was on my way home."

That's right. He had been working late at the office that night. He had been on his way home. The route he usually took to get there, though, required him to drive over a bridge that hung above a winding river just outside of town.

If his memory served him right, the last thing he remembered was being at the crossroads just before the bridge. His frown deepened and his terror increased ten-fold. It was possible that he was currently on the edge of that bridge, and that his car had spun out of control and crashed through the guard rails. If that was the case, he was far worse off than he thought.

The river was deep. If he so much as moved a hair's breadth in the wrong direction, it would send him careening into the cold water below. There would be no escape.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"We should get married."

Those four simple words had been eating away at him for the better part of three months. His long-time girlfriend had simply brought it up one day during breakfast. It had been a Wednesday. He had been shoveling food in his mouth as his mind racked over the project proposal he was to present within the next two hours.

And she had just dropped that bomb like it was gradual conversation.

With wide eyes, he practically choked on his food. He chugged some juice and cleared his throat. "E-excuse me?"

Kagome had sighed, tearing her gaze from the window and looking at him incredulously. "Well, we've been dating for almost five years," she pointed out. "Don't you think it's time we settle down?"

With a dumbfounded look, he placed his utensils back on the table. "What's wrong with us now?" he questioned. "Are we not good enough?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, that's not it," she assured, reaching out a hand to grasp his. "I just mean… Well… Do you not want to get married?"

He shrugged. "I never gave it much thought," he answered honestly.

Kagome frowned. "Well I have. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. I want to be bound to you for forever and raise a family with you, Inuyasha."

A blush dusted across the bridge of his nose. "We can still do that," he acknowledged gruffly with furrowed brows. "Why do you need a piece of paper? I love you. Isn't that enough?"

She averted her gaze and pulled away. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a few minutes, her eyes searching the scene outside the window. Finally, with a gentle smile, she stood from the table and crossed the room. "You're right," she agreed, although her back was to him so he couldn't read her expression. "I'm sorry. I was just being silly."

And that was the end of it. She hadn't brought it up since.

Knowing Kagome, she hadn't changed her mind as to what she wanted. Inuyasha couldn't say what she saw in him, but he was damn lucky to have such an amazing woman at his side. He couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else. So why couldn't he give her this one thing? Why couldn't he give her the wedding she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl?

With a roll of his eyes and a clenched jaw, he swallowed his arrogance.

Inuyasha looked at his phone for the sixth time in four minutes. In his jeans and t-shirt, he blended into the scenery as well as the drab store-fronts. Kagome hadn't arrived yet. His eyes scanned the crowd for her short form, dark hair and trade-mark smile.

Then he checked his phone again. No message. It was almost five, the time of their date. He had told her to meet him at the café where they had their first date. It was their five-year anniversary, so he decided to do a bit more this year than those prior.

Back at his apartment, a bottle of wine, a bouquet of roses, and unlit candles were waiting for them. He even went all cheesy and scattered rose petals across the bed. Girls liked that kind of stuff, right? Even if Kagome never admitted to it, he was sure she would, too.

Finally, after he was sure he would throw up from being so anxious, he found her eyes amongst the mass of people. She waved to catch his attention and his eyes ghosted over the form-fitting red dress she wore.

"Absolutely beautiful," he murmured as she came closer. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

Pulling away, she grinned and grasped his hand. "Happy anniversary," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Happy anniversary, baby," he replied.

She was soon pulling him into the restaurant, shrugging her purse higher on her shoulder. He swallowed hard as she spoke with the hostess, before they were led to their table.

Inuyasha slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small velvet box that resided there. He was going to propose to her.

Tonight.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was getting hard to breathe. The smoke from the fire seemed to blanket the air. Inuyasha pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose to place some kind of barrier between them. He felt like he was suffocating and he could feel his consciousness ebbing.

What was he going to do?

"Help," he croaked, his throat dry and scratchy. He coughed, feeling the copper taste of blood coat his tongue. He must be hurt worse than he initially thought.

He rolled his head to the side, peering out the side window. He couldn't see much from where he sat, but there was a faint outline of a truck. Is that what caused the accident? Had they collided?

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to recall the last thing he remembered before waking up in a burning car. He had been on the phone with Kagome. She was wondering when he would be home and that she would wait up for him. He furrowed his brows.

Had he caused the accident? Had he been distracted on the phone?

No… That wasn't it. Although Inuyasha wasn't the safest driver on the road, he also knew the limits. The street had been deserted because of the late hour. He stopped at an intersection with a stop sign. His eyes glanced both ways before he eased off the brake and pressed the gas.

There was a flash of light from the passenger side. "A car," he murmured. A truck actually. The same truck that was currently flipped on its side a few feet away near the end of the bridge.

Inuyasha, wide eyed and terrified, had dropped the phone from his hand and grasped the wheel. The last image he had was the driver of the truck with a bottle to his lips, tilt back and his eyes off the road. Then there was the sound of metal crushing metal and glass breaking.

His car had flipped so many times that Inuyasha had become disorientated before he even sustained the concussion that had him drifting in and out of consciousness. He was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in his mouth, but he couldn't figure out what it was. At times, his eyelids fluttered and he thought he must be at home in bed because it was so dark. Then why the cold and the smell of burning rubber? Why the pain? Why so much pain?

He opened his eyes, bringing his focus back to the present situation. So a drunk driver had hit him. That was just great. However, that information wasn't going to help him out of this situation. He had to think of something. And fast.

Just then, the strong smell of gasoline assaulted his nose. Color drained from his face and his heart stuck in his throat. "Fuck," he whispered, his voice shaky and quiet in the darkness of the night.

He was going to die.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

One. Two. Three. Four.

Inuyasha paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. His arms were folded over his chest as his nails made crescent-shaped indentations in his skin. Locked jaw and furrowed brows spoke of terror, of a man anxious beyond comprehension.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

A blood-curdling scream rocketed through the door to his left, causing his head to snap to attention. His amber eyes wide with fear and trepidation waited urgently for the screaming to stop.

Nine. Ten.

Silence.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart pounded furiously against his chest and it took every ounce of will power not to go charging through those doors to Kagome's side. The doctors had said there were complications, that something was wrong, and that the babies might not make it.

Inuyasha's brash behavior and yelling out of fear had landed him outside of the room. He wanted nothing more than to be at Kagome's side, hold her hand and whisper reassurances in her ear as they battled this together. But the nurses had assured him they were doing everything they could for his wife and his children.

However, that didn't stop the growing dread building in the pit of his stomach.

Turning on his heel, he began pacing again.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

Kagome screamed like her guts were being ripped out with a blunt instrument. It tore at his heart, at the very sanity that kept him rooted outside of those doors. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Inuyasha!"

Pivoting, he caught a glimpse of his best friend with his wife hurrying down the hall. Before anything could be said, Sango locked her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"How is she?" Miroku asked, his expression speaking volumes of concern. "How are the babies?"

Inuyasha listlessly shook his head as Sango pulled away. His eyes sought the doors to Kagome's hospital room once more. "I-I don't know," he sputtered, running a shaky hand through his hair. "They won't tell me anything."

"It's going to be all right," Sango soothed him, placing a hand softly on his shoulder as a token of her sympathy. "Kagome will be fine, along with the babies."

He grinded his teeth together and nodded.

"What can we do?" Miroku asked. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since last night," he murmured. "I haven't had an appetite."

"I'm going down to the cafeteria," Sango offered. "I'll grab something to eat for us." She squeezed Miroku's hand affectionately before disappearing toward the elevators.

Inuyasha winced as another scream pierced the air. It physically pained him to listen, powerless to do anything but wait.

And so he began pacing again.

Miroku watched his friend with a frown. "Maybe you should sit, Inuyasha," he suggested. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't sit still, Miroku," he grumbled. "I feel so damn helpless."

"I know." Miroku took a seat on a nearby bench. "But wearing yourself to exhaustion isn't going to do Kagome any good. Once this is over, she's going to need your strength."

Inuyasha paused, considering his friend's words, and then exhaled deeply. "I don't know how you do it," he said, sitting next to him. "I can't believe you've been through this three times already."

Miroku grinned. "Don't worry. It doesn't get any easier."

With a roll of his eyes, he scoffed. "Thanks for the warning." He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Violet eyes contemplated him for a moment. "You know, it's an amazing thing," he commented, his lips curving upward in a smile. "Being a father, that is."

Inuyasha didn't move. "I couldn't tell from all the bags under your eyes and the way your hand twitches 'cause you're not getting any," he griped.

Miroku chuckled. "Yes, that is true. I am often exhausted and I haven't made sweet love to Sango in months" – Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and groaned with disgust – "but when I hear those little tykes run across the floor and yell 'daddy' when I walk through that door…" He smiled and closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart. "It's the most beautiful music I've ever heard."

He pulled away from his hands and gazed at his friend. "I just hope I make it to that point," he replied solemnly. "I just hope that Kagome… that the babies…"

Miroku shook his head and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They will be fine," he assured confidently. "Everyone will be okay."

Just as those words were spoken, a beautiful baby's cry echoed through the hallway. No other sounds were made, everything was silent. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head in the direction of Kagome's hospital room. He gulped.

"Is-is that…?"

Miroku grinned. "I believe it is."

Slowly, Inuyasha stood. He clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling his heart begin to race and his breath quickened. His thoughts were silent. All he could do was listen to the beautiful sound of his child's cry. It was the best thing he had ever heard.

A minute passed as he stood, still as a statue with baited breath. And then, just as amazing as the first time, a second baby wailed out from beyond the closed door. His lips trembled, the corners twitching into a smile.

"It's time to see them, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke, coming to stand beside his best friend. He clasped a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to see your family."

Inuyasha exhaled deeply, taking a few steps toward the door. He opened it, his eyes immediately landing on his wife's beautiful tear-stricken face, and the mess of raven hair surrounding her. She looked absolutely exhausted, but her gaze immediately sought his and she beamed.

There, cradled in her arms, were two bundles of joy; one swaddled in pink, the other blue. Kagome had bore him a daughter and a son. It was all he could do to contain his excitement and not jump for joy.

"Hey," she mumbled as he came closer, amber eyes wide with awe. "Look at what we've created."

His eyes searched over the twins' perfect, delicate little faces, and their tuffs of silver and black hair. "They're beautiful," he breathed. The world stop spinning as the small family sat quietly, allowing this moment of absolute wonderment consume them. The rest of the room filled with doctors and nurses fell away.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, gazing up into his amber eyes. "You're a father."

Gently, adoringly, he placed a kiss upon her forehead. There were no words in the world that could convey exactly how much he loved her. But he somehow knew that she understood that the simple gesture spoke volumes in which his voice could never reach.

He was home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was getting hard to focus. Memories continued to spin through his mind like a carousel with no way to get off. Inuyasha's head rolled to the side as darkness ebbed at his vision. The smoke was suffocating him and he felt so cold. He had lost too much blood. He listlessly glanced at his broken arm and crushed legs. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

He scoffed. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better that he die here and not even make it to the hospital. Because if there was any hope, if Kagome knew he had suffered, she would be more devastated than if he had been killed on impact.

She was strong. If he died here, she would be okay. She would survive.

He closed his eyes. As much as he hated to give up like this, he knew his odds were slim. If he didn't die from smoke inhalation or blood loss, the explosion that would soon follow would do him in. The odds were blatantly stacked against him.

"Keh," he grumbled hoarsely, coughing violently. "What a way to go."

He only wished that he could see his wife again, and his children. Although, he couldn't deny that he had lived a good life. He may have been dealt out a rough hand in the beginning, but at least he won it all with a royal flush. That's all a man could hope for in life.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the seat and calmly waited. He was waiting to die. Or waiting to live. Whatever he was waiting for, there wasn't anything else he could do. So he simply waited.

Just as he was about to nod off again and allow his memories to consume him, the sound of sirens pierced his ears. He furrowed his brows. Sirens? They were faint, but they were there.

Sluggishly, he opened his eyes and gazed out the drivers' side window. There was a beam of light in the distance, blinding him through the haze of smoke. But what caused his heart to leap into his throat was the appearance of red and blue lights, flickering back and forth.

Realization rocked his core as he grinded his teeth against the pain, trying to stay awake and attentive. "Help," he called out, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "Somebody help me!"

Out of nowhere, a spark ignited his vision, and he snapped his head to attention. He glanced over just in time to see the flames grow larger and brighter, licking the dashboard in front of him. Eyes growing wide, he attempted to fight against the fear building in his chest. He could only hope they would get to him in time.

His fingers became entwined around the steering wheel, griping it as if it were more substantial than a circle of grey plastic, as if it could keep him grounded. But as the flames continued to engulf the car, scorching his skin and singeing the surrounding upholstery, what he needed wasn't a teddy bear substitute. He needed Kagome to be there. He needed real comfort, strong arms and reassuring words. He needed platitudes, however empty, because if she said them, he would believe it.

Then from the lane came the sound of sirens drawing closer and tires squealing against asphalt. The cavalry had arrived. Car doors slammed, shouts were heard, and suddenly someone was at the window. Inuyasha blinked once, then again, trying to make out the person's face, concealed by a firemen's helmet. A gloved hand touched his shoulder and there was a gruff voice, but he couldn't focus on the words.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, feeling blackness begin to descend upon him once more. He fought against it, fought for all he was worth.

The fireman shouted something to someone behind him, and within minutes, a metal contraption appeared. Metal scraped against metal as the car door suddenly opened and became loose, torn from its hinges.

All of a sudden, there was a gush of air. The fireman removed his helmet and all Inuyasha could see were piercing blue eyes and a wolfish grin. "Well if it ain't dog breath," he said as arms reached around Inuyasha and placed a brace around his neck.

He furrowed his brows and tried to focus on the man's face. "Kouga?" he mumbled.

Kouga flashed a smile as he worked to assess the situation. "In the flesh. What are you doing around here? I figured you'd escape this town a long time ago."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together against the pain. "That-that was the plan."

"Yeah?" he questioned, his eyes glancing behind him at someone. "What happened? Did you meet a girl or something?"

He smirked. "Y-you could say that." His head lobbed to the side as he blinked, trying to stay awake. He felt cold. He was lightheaded and the world around him began to spin in a dizzying fashion. Licking his dry, cracked lips, Inuyasha fought against the strong desire to go to sleep. He was so tired. So very tired…

"Hey, come on man," Kouga urged as he took note of Inuyasha's wavering state of consciousness. "Stay with me now. We're stabilizing the car and then we're going to get you out of there, okay? But you have to stay awake."

"Mhm," was Inuyasha's mumbled reply, his breathing turning shallow as his heart palpitated against his chest.

"Come on! We need to speed it up!" Kouga shouted to someone nearby. He turned wide, blue eyes back to the injured man. "Tell me about her," he coerced. "The girl. Tell me what she's like."

Inuyasha turned his head to glance out into the dark night through the broken windshield. Two firefighters were making quick work of putting out some of the flames with extinguishers. "H-her name is K-Kagome," he breathed. "S-she's amazing."

"I'll bet she is to stick herself with a chum like you," Kouga barbed playfully. Narrowed amber eyes met his own. "Relax. Let bygones be bygones."

"Easy f-for you to s-say," Inuyasha grumbled. Even though it had been years, the time he spent being pummeled by Kouga during high school was still fresh in his mind.

"The car's stable!" another man called from somewhere outside.

"All right, man," Kouga addressed him. "That's our cue. We're going to get your legs out of there and pull you right onto a stretcher. The EMTs are waiting to bring you straight into the ambulance."

Inuyasha glanced around fervently as Kouga grasped a Halligan bar and prepared to pry apart the dash in order to extract Inuyasha's legs. "This is gonna hurt," Kouga warned, stealing a quick glimpse of Inuyasha's face before thrusting the bar into the dash.

A shout filled with excruciating pain tore from Inuyasha's throat as the weight pressing on his legs moved against his broken limbs. Everything below his waist was a big bloody mess. He couldn't even tell what was what. His lower extremities were mutilated beyond recognition. Black spots danced across his vision as he battled to stay conscious. If he didn't pass out from the blood loss, he was sure to pass out from the pain.

Then suddenly, he was being moved. Four men pulled him out of the wreckage and placed him on the backboard. Two women were suddenly at his side, one placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, as the other worked to place an IV.

"He's going into hypovolemic shock."

"We need to get him to the hospital now!"

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head at the sound of the third woman's voice, shouting through the darkness to his ears. He would recognize that voice anywhere. There she was, running for all she was worth, pushing passed the crowd of emergency responders. Her raven-black hair glowed in the blue and red lights flashing nearby. Her eyes were wide with worry as tears streamed down her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she slammed herself into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as best as she could.

"K-Kagome," he whispered, his eyes locking with hers immediately.

"A-are you okay?" she choked out. He thought it was cute, considering the state he was in, because it was obvious that he definitely wasn't okay. But knowing she was here, knowing she was right there and speaking to him, made everything okay. He wasn't sure if it was with her presence or if it was because of the morphine they had just injected him with, but the pain didn't seem as daunting as before.

He flashed his best smirk. "Keh," he grunted, reaching up with his good arm to run his hand through her hair. "It's just a scratch."

She looked at him, her lip quivering as she tried to stay strong. "You idiot," she blubbered. "W-when I was on the phone, I-I heard the crash. I-I thought… I thought…"

"Shh…" he shushed her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "It's all right. I'm here. Y-you can't get rid of me that easily, wench."

Kagome smiled at that, folding her hand around his shirt. "I would kill you for calling me that, but it seems like you already did a pretty good job," she teased, sniffling.

"We have to go," one of the paramedics said. "You can ride in the ambulance."

She nodded at their words as they lifted Inuyasha's gurney into the van. Kouga stepped up beside her. "So, you're the amazing girl he's been talking about," he mumbled, folding his arms over his broad chest. "Must be one lucky guy."

Kagome smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He's the love of my life. I'm the lucky one."

With a quick thank you, she hurried into the back of the ambulance. She sat down beside Inuyasha and wrapped her hand tightly in his. He gazed over her face, drinking in the beauty that radiated strongly in her cinnamon eyes.

"The kids?" he questioned quietly as the paramedic worked to stop the bleeding.

"They're fine," she promised. "They're with Sango."

He nodded slowly, pinching his eyes shut. "Good," he mumbled, his voice barely a whisper.

Kagome's eyes turned wide. "Inuyasha," she called fervently, tightening her hand around his. "Inuyasha, you need to stay awake. Stay with me."

Amber eyes fluttered open at her request. "K-Kagome," he murmured, barely audible.

"Fight, Inuyasha," she demanded. "Do you hear me? You fight for me. You fight for us, for your kids. You better not die on me, stupid."

He grinned despite the situation. "Keh, who are you calling stupid?"

With tears in her eyes, she smiled and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I-I love you, Kagome," he whispered.

The time spent in the wreck seemed to drag on for hours. He wasn't sure how long he had wasted crushed beneath the dashboard as he practically bled to death. What he knew was that he was alive. He was alive and Kagome was at his side. That was all that counted.

No matter what happened when he was rushed through those hospital doors, he was going to survive. Because he had everything and more to live for.


End file.
